winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Daruma Horse
The Daruma Horse is a species of gigantic horse-like Demon Beast that is descended from the ancient Heracles. One is apparently cared for by the Daruma Hermit. AnatomyEdit The Daruma Horse is an enormous demon horse. It has sharp and slanted red eyes and an intimidating expression. It has long and wild blonde-colored mane and stripes all over its body, giving it the appearance of a massive zebra, except for its dark face. BehaviorEdit Despite its great strength and intimidating appearance, it appears to be a calm and docile creature that will obey its master without question, even obeying Zebra after being gifted to him by the Daruma Hermit despite Zebra not being much stronger than it at the time. However, whether this behavior is common to all Daruma Horses or just Zebra's remains unknown. Powers and AbilitiesEdit The size of the Daruma Horse is comparable to the height of the Gourmet Towers or the Mount Turtle. It is able to destroy buildings just from walking. It was shown eating a hilltop when the Mount Turtle was defeated. It is incredibly fast, traveling all the way from where Zebra fought the Mount Turtle to the center of the Human World in nearly an instant. It is also faster than Quinn and Terry, and both of their species' are renowned for their incredible speed. It possesses great stamina as it didn't appear tired from its long travel from the edge of the Human World to the center. The Daruma Horse could also be as strong or more powerful than the Four Beast as Sunny believes it could've taken down the Four Beast on its own. This is later confirmed to be true as it was seen amongst the grass on Nightmare Hill, one of the Eight Kings - Heracles lair and later revealed to be one of it’s descendents alongside the Janus Unicorn. HistoryEdit Four Beast ArcEdit Zebra uses a Daruma Horse as transportation which he borrowed from the Daruma Hermit. The Daruma Horse appears in Gourmet Town to pick up Zebra to go to one of the places where the Four Beasts would arrive in the Human World.1When the fight between Zebra and the Mount Turtle was finished, the Daruma Horse was seen eating a hill. After the Mount Turtle moved underground to return to the Four Beast, Zebra and the Daruma Horse quickly went after it. After reaching the Food Park Plaza, the Four Beast released the Green Rain, so Coco asked if he could borrow the Daruma Horse from Zebra. The Demon Beast then transported Komatsu to Gourmet Town, Gourmet Towers so that the chefcould work on an antidote for the Green Rain. Later it returns to deliver the Medicinal Mochi that was finished for the population in Food Park Plaza by Komatsu and the other chefs who were at the Zen Ou Restaurant. It later returned to the battlefield after Komatsu and the other chefs have completed the Medical Mochi for the people in the Food Park Plaza after the Four Beast was killed by the Dinner of Kings. AIR ArcEdit The Daruma Horse appear again as Toriko, Komatsu and Mappy are looking over the Nightmare Hill. It was grazing the grass along with other Gourmet World animals. Appearances in Other MediaEdit Toriko: Gourmet Battle''Edit The Dharma Horse appears in ''Toriko: Gourmet Battle as Zebra's beast in the game with a collectible card. Its card's statistics classify it as a "Intelligent" class beast. TriviaEdit * Although it is referred to as a horse, this beast's stripes and colors more closely resemble a zebra, making it an appropriate steed for its current user. Category:Horse Category:Monsters Category:Beasts Category:Demons